Adeus, meu amor
by Yasashiino Yume
Summary: "A sua vingança valeu a pena, Sasuke-kun?", ela sempre lhe perguntava isso. Sasuke & Sakura Presente pra Kahli Hime. One-shot. Completa.


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Naruto não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores, leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria sim, e ninguém tasca! ó.ó

_Para: Kahli Hime._

_Depois daquela homenagem tão linda, eu não podia deixar passar em branco. Obrigada, minha flor, por me agraciar sempre com palavras maravilhosas, e com fic's tão perfeitos. Como eu não sei fazer drabbles, e eu juro que tentei entrar no seu concurso, isso é uma forma de agradecê-la. Beijos, adoro-te!_

**Música utilizada: "Good bye" da Avril Lavigne.**

**Adeus, meu amor...**

_Por: Yasashiino Yume._

Sentia as correntes pesarem a cada passo que dava... Porém, tudo aquilo era uma conseqüência de seus atos, por muitas vezes inconseqüentes e instáveis. No fundo, sabia que tudo poderia terminar dessa maneira, entretanto, a teimosa parecia ser o segundo traço mais forte de sua personalidade. O primeiro, claro, era o orgulho.

_Goodbye… Goodbye…__  
><em>_Goodbye, my love._

_Adeus… Adeus…_

_Adeus, meu amor._

E era por este... O orgulho. Que estava ali, preso as correntes.

Olhou para a esquerda, e a viu sorrir. Não gostava de admitir, mas, sua companhia era a única coisa que não deixou louco. E no fim, ela era um dos motivos que tinha voltado a Konoha depois de tanto tempo.

_I can't hide, can't hide.__  
><em>_Can't hide, what has come._

_Eu não posso esconder, não posso esconder._

_Não posso esconder, o que virá._

"A sua vingança valeu a pena, Sasuke-kun?" – ela sempre lhe perguntava isso.

Ele nunca soube exatamente como responder uma pergunta tão complexa como essa. Existiam tantos fatores que englobavam aquela resposta, mas, seu orgulho Uchiha nunca permitiria o arrependimento. De forma nenhuma.

_I have to go, I have to go…__  
><em>_I have to go, and leave you alone._

_Eu tenho que ir, eu tenho que ir.__.._

_Eu tenho que ir, e te deixar sozinho._

"Hn." – foi o que lhe respondeu. Com certeza ela entenderia as entrelinhas.

_But always know, always know.__  
><em>_Always know, that I love you so…_

_Mas sempre saiba, sempre saiba._

_Sempre saiba, que eu te amo tanto..._

Os cabelos dela dançavam com o vento que reavivava com aquele fim de tarde, e se a situação não fosse tão surreal, ele se deixaria sorrir. Mesmo que fosse um sorriso de canto imperceptível que ela só perceberia.

_I love __you so..._

_Eu te amo tanto..._

Sakura sempre fora aquela menina inconveniente, irritante que o perseguia por todos os cantos onde ia. Isso o frustava de uma maneira ás vezes, incontrolável...

"Já sei... Irritante, não é?" – ela sorriu meigamente.

_I love __you so..._

_Eu te amo tanto..._

Porém, isso era um sentimento de um passado bem bastante. Agora, ele a via de outra forma. Soubera de seus feitos com Tsunade, a Hokage. Sabia que ela tinha chegado muito longe. E sinceramente, só pra ele, ela nunca foi irritante.

_Goodbye, brown eyes.__  
><em>_Goodbye, for now._

_Adeus, olhos castanhos._

_Adeus, por ora._

Irritante era saber que ela sempre fora diferente para ele. Irritante era ter a certeza que ela sempre fora especial. E como o orgulho sempre foi seu traço mais marcante, ele nunca deixaria que aquilo transparecesse.

_Goodbye, sunshine.__  
><em>_Take care of yourself.__  
><em>

_Adeus, raio de sol._

_Cuide bem de si mesmo._

"Está com medo?" – indagou Sakura. Ela parecia genuinamente preocupada. Quando ela não estava?

"Nunca." – disse, sinceramente.

_I have to go, I have to go…__  
><em>_I have to go, and leave you alone._

_Eu tenho que ir, eu tenho que ir.__.._

_Eu tenho que ir, e te deixar sozinho._

Ela acariciou seus cabelos com uma delicadeza ímpar. Ele entendia que aquilo era o que podia ser considerado o verdadeiro amor. Um sentimento isento de promessas nulas, apenas puro e sincero. Como Sakura sempre foi.

_But always know, always know.__  
><em>_Always know, that I love you so…_

_Mas sempre saiba, sempre saiba._

_Sempre saiba, que eu te amo tanto..._

Seu rosto machucado, foi de encontro ao dela inconscientemente. Suas órbitas permitiram se fechar por aqueles instantes, e conseguiu ouvir um sorriso baixo de Sakura.

"Eu sempre te amei, Sasuke-kun." – ela confessou.

_I love __you so..._

_Eu te amo tanto..._

Ela era tão previsível. Mais uma vez seus olhos encararam os dela com uma calma surpreendente.

_I love__ you so..._

_Eu te amo tanto..._

Podia ouvir o som da multidão se aproximando... Estava perto. Ao seu lado, além de Sakura estavam dois ninjas da ANBU fortemente armados, além de mais cinco posicionados estrategicamente caso Sasuke tentasse algo.

Porém, ele não faria isso.

_Lu-lullaby, distract me with you rhymes.__  
><em>_Lu-lullaby..._

_Canção de ninar, distraía-me com suas rimas._

_Canção de ninar..._

Os olhos de Sakura começaram a lacrimejar, e ele sentiu-se um crápula. Não queria que ela o visse dessa forma. Entretanto, ela _sempre _estava com ele. Em todos os momentos. Mesmo que isso não fosse da vontade dele.

_Lu-lullaby, help me sleep tonight.__  
><em>_Lu-lullaby. __(Lu-llaby.)_

_C__anção de ninar, ajude-me a dormir essa noite._

_Canção de ninar. (Canção de ninar.)_

Entre outros gritos, o que mais ele podia diferenciar era o de _traidor_. Sabia que Sakura queria lutar em seu favor, porém, Sasuke tinha consciência do que fizera e de todas as vidas que ele interrompeu. Essa era sua sentença.

_I have to go__ (Good bye), I have to go (Good bye)…__  
><em>_I have to go (Good bye), and leave you alone._

_Eu tenho que ir__ (Adeus), eu tenho que ir (Adeus)..._

_Eu tenho que ir__ (Adeus), e te deixar sozinho._

"Sasuke Uchiha, você é acusado de traição, assassinato, formação de quadrilha, insanidade. Sendo considerado um criminoso de alto grau, sem nenhuma forma de retorno a sociedade." – disse a Hokage, com uma voz pesada. – "Tem algo a dizer em sua defesa?" – ela questionou, como se realmente quisesse que ele se falasse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

_But always know__ (Good bye), always know (Good bye).__  
><em>_Always know (Good bye), that I love you so…_

_Mas sempre saiba__ (Adeus), sempre saiba (Adeus)._

_Sempre saiba (Adeus), que eu te amo tanto..._

Sasuke não disse nada em resposta para o terror de Tsunade e Naruto, que permanecia na platéia, olhando aquela cena como se não fosse real. Sasuke não podia desistir de tudo daquela forma. O ninja imperativo não suportou mais e saiu do recinto, sabia o que estava para acontecer.

_I love __you so..._

_Good bye... Lullaby..._

_Eu te amo tanto..._

_Adeus... Canção de ninar..._

"Está condenado á morte por pelotão de fuzilamento." – ela sentenciou.

Sakura ao seu lado deixou que mais lágrimas caíssem, porém, Sasuke sabia que era isso que o esperava.

_I love__ you so..._

_Good bye... __Lullaby..._

_Eu te amo tanto..._

_Adeus... Canção de ninar..._

E ele sentiu aquele cheiro familiar aproximar-se de si. Sakura novamente o acariciava com cuidado. E o sorriso dela lhe transmitia a paz que procurou durante tanto tempo.

"A sua vingança valeu a pena, Sasuke-kun?" – mais uma vez ela perguntava.

Foi a última coisa que ouviu antes de escutar sentir seu corpo ser ultrapassado por vários tiros.

_I love you __so... I love you so... __I love you so…_

_Eu te amo tanto… __Eu te amo tanto… Eu te amo tanto_…

E o que mais lhe surpreendeu, foi o fato de que agora o Uchiha podia tocá-la. Sakura continuava sorrindo como sempre se lembrava, só que naquele momento ela parecia radiante, como se algo a completasse.

Ela esticou a mão para que Sasuke a alcançasse.

_Goodbye, brown eyes._

_Goodbye, my love._

_Adeus, olhos castanhos._

_Adeus, meu amor._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finais:<strong>_ Nyaa... Me deu um surto de inspiração e eu estava louca pra homenagear a Hime, e aí essa fic saiu. Super triste, nee? Mas, dei uma compensada por que os dois ficaram juntos no final. Na eternidade, ao menos. Pra quem não entendeu, isso foi depois da luta do Madara, e nessa luta a Sakura morreu na frente do Sasuke. Desde então, ele não se conformava com isso, e a via em todos os lugares que ia, incluso, antes de sua morte._

_Com relação á "Olhos", gente, eu não esqueci. O problema é que deram uma formatada no meu pc sem meu consentimento, e eu perdi boa parte do cap 15. Mas, eu tentarei ao máximo postar até o final desse mês, oka? Por favor, eu conto com a paciência de todos._

_Enfim, só tenho a agradecer quem chegou até aqui. E espero coment's, se vocês gostaram ou não._

_Lembrem-se, review's motivam qualquer pessoa. Incluso, eu. Beijos, e até a próxima insanidade minha._

_Kao-chan/Yume._


End file.
